My Blue Tears
by RitaOTH-HomeandAwayFan
Summary: Hayley deals with Noah's death and trys too move on. Please review and tell me what you think.


**My Blue Tears**

**Fly ye away from my window little bluebird  
Fly as far as you can away from here  
And let not your song fall upon my ear  
Go spread your blue wings and I'll shed my blue tears**

When Hayley woke up she could hear her family and friends talking about her but they just didn't get it. How could she live with out him Noah was the love of her life. She planned to spend the rest of her life with him. This just isn't fair and cried even more and thought of Noah.

**For the one that I have loved he has left me and gone  
And I'm in no mood for to hear your sad song  
And bring not your light into my dark blue yellow sunshine  
Waste not your warmth on the coldness in here  
Oh trouble me not go ye elsewhere  
Go light your blue sky and I'll shed my blue tears.**

Why did this have to happen we'd been through so much together what am I gonna do without him, the way he held me the way he told me he loved me so much it hurt, he was my husband, my best friend my soul mate he was my Noah, why god why.

**For the only one that I have ever loved he has gone away  
Now I am in no mood for the sunshine today  
**

I just wish the sun would go away I can't sleep why can't it stay dark. As I looked over I saw are wedding picture and remembered how he proposed like it was yesterday how I wish it was then he'd still be here.

_Flashback _

_I went home to help Irene and she dropped a box she was taking to the surf club so I helped her pick it up. Then I noticed a jewellery box so I opened it and there was an engagement ring in there so I offered to take it back to the surf club._

"_No that's ok I'll do it" Irene said._

_She was acting really weird so I knew something was going on. _

"_This is mine Noah's gonna propose" I said and ran out of the house._

_Then I saw him on the beach._

"_You are the best boyfriend ever" I said and ran into his arms. _

"_I'm gonna need that back" Noah said._

"_Why" I asked._

"_I only plan on doing this once I wanna do this properly" Noah said. _

_Then he got down on one knee._

"_Hayley Smith will you do me the honour of being my wife" Noah asked. _

"_Of course I'll marry you" I said and kissed him._

Then Irene and Dani walked in and broke me out of thought.

"What's so funny" Irene asked.

"I was just thinking about when Noah proposed" I said.

"I remember that day so well. He was running around like a headless chicken when he lost the ring" Irene said.

Then I started crying again.

"Sweetie it's gonna be alright" Irene said.

"It's not gonna be alright how can I live without him" I said.

"Do you remember when I lost your dad I was a wreck, you just have to take each day as it comes" Irene said.

"I don't think I can, Irene Dani I really wanna be on my own" I said.

"Ok we'll be downstairs if you need us" Irene said.

**Cause I don't know when or if ever again  
I will see his sweet face but I fear  
It's forever goodbye though I can't say why  
But I'll sit here and cry my lonely blue tears  
**

I couldn't take anymore I needed to see him again so I reached for the wedding video and put it on. We were just so happy I couldn't believe I was marrying the love of my life. Why did this have to happen, why did Sara Lewis have to take Noah away from me we've only been married a few weeks, why did he have to die, I need his so much. And broke down even more when will this pain go away.

**Go spread your blue wings go light your blue sky  
I'll shed my blue tears my blue tears my blue tears**

After it had finished I turned it off and went too look thought the boxes of memory's we'd collected over the years and I noticed this letter that wasn't there before it was from Noah it was a few years old from the date so I started reading it.

"Hayley if your reading this it means I'm gone. I love you so much that's why I'm doing this I need to get help for my drinking. Hopefully I'll get better and I'll be able to come back then we'll be together again. I don't ever want you to worry about me I'm gonna be fine I have your love with me wherever I go. I just want you to make something of you life, go out there and see the world coz you deserve it. Hayley I love you and I'm really gonna miss you" Love Noah XXX.

"Why didn't he ever show me this" I asked out aloud.

"He gave it to me to give to you years ago and I just couldn't do it, the other day I saw it and thought if you read it, it might help you. Noah wouldn't want you to be like this, so I put it in the box hoping you'd see it, so it could help you through this" Irene said.

"Thank you Irene and your right Noah would want me to be happy, how about we start with something to eat I'm starving" I said.

Then we headed downstairs, while I was walking down the stairs everything went dizzy and I collapsed. The next thing I remember is waking up in the hospital.

"Hayley you scared us half to death please don't do that again" Irene said.

"I'm sorry, what's wrong" I asked.

Then Flynn came in.

"Hayley you awake" Flynn said.

"Flynn what's wrong" I asked.

"You're pregnant" Flynn said.

"I'm what, so why did I collapse" I asked.

"Because you've not been eating and sleeping all the time you baby was trying to tell you something" Flynn said.

"Am I ok is the baby ok" I asked.

"Everything seems to be fine now we're gonna keep you in for a few more days until your body's ready to go home" Flynn said.

"Thanks Flynn" I said.

"Your welcome I'll be back later" Flynn said.

"Irene I'm gonna be a mom I wish Noah was here" I said.

"He is sweetie in spirit" Irene said.

"He would have been the best father in the world" I said.

"I know sweetie, everything's gonna be ok now" Irene said.

8 months later I gave birth to a beautiful baby boy I named him Noah Junior he looked just like Noah I know knew that no matter what Noah was gonna be with me forever.

The End please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
